


Barias

by Andie01



Category: WWE
Genre: Multi, Shameless Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 17:14:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18298643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andie01/pseuds/Andie01
Summary: Smut just smut





	Barias

            “I say we need a female’s perspective on this,” a familiar voice calls behind me causing me to sink lower in my circular booth.  I slink around to the center of the booth trying to hide amongst the shadows.

  “Yeah, where’s Willa,” a second familiar voice asks.

I groan sinking lower.  Not that I didn’t like the speakers I’m just in the mood to be alone.

  “Here she is,” the first voice chuckles as Elias slides into the booth beside me.

  “There’s my girl,” Baron smiles sliding against my other side.

  “What’s up guys?”

  “We were just discussing who the girls find most desirable.”

  “Me,” Elias smiles, crashing his lips into mine in a demanding kiss.

  “Or me,” Baron grins, turning my head gently to pull me into a passionate kiss.

  “Well, you both have your perks,” I smirk, licking my lips as I’m released.  “But why am I the one you’ve chosen to determine this?”

  “Because you’re the one we’re both sleeping with,” Elias smiles.

I choke on my drink as I look between the two men.

  “What, were we not supposed to know that?”

  “It’s not that,” I recover.  “It’s just not a spoken of fact.  It caught me off guard when it was stated so freely like that.”

What started four months ago as a way for the boys to work out frustrations once a week turned into a friendship with both the men.  They were always respectful of any “plans” I may have, only complaining when one felt the other was getting too much attention.

  “I thought our arrangement was something we didn’t speak of, let alone act on in public.”

  “We’re adults.  We can do anything we want.  Where ever we want.”

  “Who cares what anyone else thinks,” Elias adds.

  “I thought you two did,” I smile.  “Who wants to be associated with the company slut?”

  “You’re not a slut,” Baron sighs.

  “I know,” I smile turning to capture his lips again.  “But I do hear the backstage talk.  When you’re a woman with the sex drive of a man you always get the slut label.”

  “I for one love your sex drive,” Elias chuckles, turning me back towards himself.

  “I’m aware,” I grin pecking his lips.  “Because I have the same sex drive as you.”

  “As both of us.”

  “As both of you,” I correct.  “As much as I love spending time with you, I’m just not feeling it tonight.  Sorry.”

  “Don’t worry about it,” Elias smiles.

  “Is everything okay,” Baron asks, resting his chin on my shoulder.

  “Yeah.  Just not feeling being around people tonight.”

  “Then a bar is a perfect place.”

  “I wanted a couple drinks also.”

  “Are you sure you’re okay?”

  “Yeah,” I sigh.  “Just in a funky mood tonight.”

  “We could go back to your room and cuddle,” Elias grins, leaning in for another kiss.

I put my hand up to stop him.  “I know what you mean when you say cuddle.  No.”

  “What about…”

  “All I want right now is to finish my drink and then crawl into bed…alone.”

  “Fine.  Call me tomorrow,” Baron asks as he slides away.

  “Sure thing.”

  “Text me first,” Elias states, pecking my lips.

I flash him a thumbs-up as he slides from the booth.

 

XXX

 

            “No one has talked to you in six weeks,” Baron’s text reads.

  “I miss ya, Muse,” Elias’s text follows.

  “I’m fine,” I send off to both of them.

  “Are you really,” Baron texts back.  “It’s not like you to avoid everyone.”

  “Really.  I’m fine.”

  “Your lying,” Elias answers.

Checking to make sure it’s not a group message, I reply, “About?”

Suddenly there is insistent knocking on my door.  Opening the door, Elias’ lips instantly attack mine.  “Babe what are you…”

He cuts me off with another searing kiss before stepping around me.  “Why are you lying?”

  “Again, I ask about what?”

  “You’re not fine,” Baron answers, shutting the door.

  “And you know this how?”

  “We know you,” Baron states pecking my lips as he slides past me.  He seats himself beside Elias on the edge of my bed.  “You are not acting like yourself.  Something is going on with you.”

  “I’m…”

  “You’re not fine,” Elias states.  “You’re isolating yourself.”

  “I’m…”

  “Gotta go with ‘Lias here,” Baron interrupts.  “I’m starting to worry.  Been worrying about you, honestly.”

  “Since when have you two agreed on anything,” I scoff, settling against the dresser across from them.

They look at each other before turning back to me.  “You,” they answer together.

I deflate slightly.

  “Tell us what is going on.”

  “It’s stupid,” I mutter, hugging myself.  Baron’s long arms reach out to tug me closer.

  “So tell us so we can help you through it.”

  “Please, Will,” Elias adds, his calloused fingers slide along my forearm.  “Just talk to us.”

  “The talk is getting worse.  Any pretense of talking about me behind my back has been dropped.  Every chance they get to call me names…to make me feel small…our co-workers have taken them.  It has gotten to the point where I can’t take it anymore,” I sniff.  “I thought if I just disappeared…That if I just left Willa with the crowds and faded away backstage…I thought maybe I could reemerge with a fresh start.  I just wanted to disappear for a little bit.  Get a clean slate.”

  “Baby,” Baron sighs tugging me between them.  His arms wrapping around me to crush me to his chest.  I wrap his cotton tee through my fingers holding him close.

  “Clean slate in general or a clean slate from us,” Elias asks.

  “What?”

  “Are you trying to disappear from our co-workers or are you trying to ghost us?”

  “Co-workers,” I state turning from Baron.  “But I won’t blame you if you find someone else to…entertain yourselves.”

  “What if I don’t want anyone else?”

  “Don’t.  Don’t even try to do that,” I grumble, standing.  “Don’t try to act like this is something more than it is.”

  “What exactly do you think this is?”

  “A way for you both to fuck out your frustrations.  Listen, I’m not saying we don’t have fun but this arrangement is not a long-term thing.”

  “Says who.” Baron whispers.

  “What?”

  “He gives you things that I don’t,” Baron states.

  “He gives you things I don’t,” Elias adds.

  “And you make both of us happy.  Beyond in the bedroom. So what about this arrangement doesn’t work exactly?”

  “It just…We can’t…”

  “What,” Elias challenges.

  “It is already causing backstage talk.”

  “And?”

  “I…”

  “Are you going to let a few jealous girls decide home you live your life?”

I shake my head.

Elias’ fingers come out to tilt my head back.  “I can’t hear you, Muse.”

  “No.”

  “Good.”  His lips crash into mine again.

I moan into him as his hands find their way under my shirt.

  “I love that sound,” Baron groans, joining us.  Lips finding his favorite spot on my neck.

  “Funny.  Mine is Willa panting beneath me.”  Spinning me, he takes up Baron’s place on my neck.

  “That is a pretty close second,” he grins dragging my shirt over my head.  “But that cute little moan, that gets me every time.”  His hands slide my panties from my hips.

  “I can’t wait to hear it,” Elias purrs against me, guiding me back towards the bed.  “Again and again.  Who do you want first, Muse?”

  “I don’t…”

  “Not an option, Baby.”

I groan as his hands skim along my skin.

  “So who do you want?”

  “Both.”

  “Oh, you’re gonna get that,” Elias purrs.

Baron’s lips slide up one of my thighs before giving attention to the other.

  “Baron,” I groan.

  “Is that you’re choice?”

I nod settling against Elias’ chest.

  “As you wish,” Baron grins.  His tongue parts my slit, pressing the barest of pressure to my clit and I press myself down craving more pressure.  Elias’ experienced fingers pluck my nipples into peaks as he works over my neck.

Baron slowly strokes over the skin of my hips and thighs before sliding around to bury a finger deep inside me.  My nails of one hand scrape along his scalp as the other buries into Elias’ hair.

  “You like that,” Elias purrs.

  “Fuck yes,” I moan.

Baron adds a second finger and I have to concentrate on not coming undone.

  “Are you holding back on us?”

  “Too soon,” I pant.

  “No such thing, Baby,” Baron grins, his fingers continuing to work me.

  “One of you needs to be inside of me,” I groan.

  “That is my cue,” Elias chuckles sliding from behind me.  “Baron, take care of our girl.”

Baron pulls me up against his chest, lips sealing over mine gifting me a languid, wet kiss.  His tongue exploring every inch of my mouth, spreading the taste of myself in its wake.  “God, I love you,” he breathes.

  “Ditto, Big Man.”

  “Come here, my beautiful Muse.”

I groan as Elias sheathes himself from behind.

  “That’s beautiful,” Baron grins, stroking my hair away from my face.  “You going to let go now?’

I shake my head.

  “What was that,” Elias growls, yanking my head back by my hair.

  “You think I’m going to it easy on you, E?”

  “Let go, Willa,” he orders, slamming into me.

.  “Right there.  Don’t stop.  Fuck,” I moan.

  “There it is,” he chuckles, his hips speeding up.  Suddenly pulling away, something warm paints across my ass.

  “You’re not done yet, Baby,” Baron grins easing me to the mattress.

  “I got you,” he sighs wrapping my legs around his waist, his mouth latching to the side of my throat sucking and nipping marks along my skin.  “Come for me, Beautiful,” he groans wrapping an arm around me to hold me in place as his hips slide against mine.  “Come on.  Come for me.”

  “Yes,” I moan.  “Faster, Baron.  I need to make you feel as good as you two make me feel.  Fuck Baron,” I yelp arching off the bed as he thrusts deeply.  “Do that again, Baby.  Please.  Please.  Please,” I beg, my second orgasm within reach.

  “Willa, I…  You feel too damn good, Baby.  Let me feel you come apart.”  His fingers slip between us and against my clit.

  “Fuck,” I yelp.

  “That’s it, Willa,” he smiles.  “Come apart on that cock.”

My second orgasm leaves me shaking beneath him, Baron following seconds later across my stomach.

  “Beautiful,” Elias smiles, capturing my mouth once again.  Pressing his forehead against mine, hazel eyes bore into mine.  “I want to do this for the rest of my life.  Stay with us.”

  “Us?”

  “Both of us, Baby,” Baron grins.

  “Sounds wonderful,” I smile.

  “No matter what anyone says?”

  “No one else matters,” I sigh.

  “Let’s get cleaned up…all of us.”


End file.
